$ \dfrac{1}{2} \div -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \div -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{8}{7} $ $ = \dfrac{1 \times -8} {2 \times 7} $ $ = -\dfrac{8}{14}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{4}{7}$